A Second Chance To Love You
by LitezQin
Summary: Dramione Pairing. It is about how one go through suffering when one do not cherish what is infront of him and was given a second chance to amend his mistake.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story is just a figment of my imagination.

This is my very first attempt at Dramione story and I absolutely adore this pair. Enjoy!  
>-<p>

_24 February 2007_

"Mione. No. No. It can't be. NOOOOOOOO!" Draco howled into the night of the forbidden forest, filled with such grief that he did not even expect himself to have that kind of capability to.

The grief he is feeling is eating him up bit by bit, his vision blurred by the tears he is dropping as he held on to the lifeless figure of Hermione Granger. The girl, no, the woman he loved so much. Memories of him and Hermione flashed past him from her as a girl and then gradually growing up into a lovely woman as he wordlessly carried Hermione up back to the castle, devoid of emotions.

He laid Hermione Granger down in Dumbledore's office, encased her in ice, willing himself to turn his heels and walk away from that heart wrenching scene.

_1 September 2007_

"Can you believe it Harry? That foul little ferret is the head boy!" Ron burst open the compartment door fuming away and at the same time startling Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"I already had a bad feeling about Malfoy being the head boy after knowing that neither you nor Harry has gotten the position", Hermione said dejectedly.

"After all we have done? Voldemort is dead! Harry should have been the head boy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, I am glad that I was not selected to be the head boy. I have too much of adventure that is enough to last throughout my entire life." Harry said while trying to not puke over the earwax flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

"I knew that the color looks too weird to be a normal flavored one", giggled Ginny and everyone burst out laughing at Harry's priceless expression.

The compartment door slide open, "Speak of the devil", Ron said.

"Having a fun time? Granger, remember the prefects' meeting? Little Miss Know It All is actually running late for the meeting?" Malfoy said dramatically.

"Oh, trust you to spoil the moment of fun and laughter." Hermione rebutted while following Malfoy out. "See you guys in a while!" and with that, Hermione left.

After exiting the compartment, Hermione followed Draco while enjoying a full view of Draco's back, she suddenly realized that Draco had grown from a small menacing brat to a fine and fit young man after careful observation. His hair was styled messily and she had to admit to herself that he looked good.

"Checking me out Granger? I didn't know you had that in you." Draco turned around and mocked at her while feeling a small burst of warm feeling in his heart that he did not quite know how to explain.

Hermione blush a deep shade of red and mumbled an incoherent "No" before proceeding to knock Draco out of the pathway to push open the compartment door. The prefect's meeting just mainly consisted of meeting each other and familiarizing themselves with the duties after in the Great Hall dinner.

The rest of the journey in the train passed uneventfully and finally after what seems hours, they have come back to their home: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
>-<p>

There! I am done with my very first chapter of a Dramione Fan fiction. Please R&R so I can better improve my story. Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2 The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a figment of my imagination.

Reviewer: Ash. (Thank you so much for your review!)

*Author's notes: The dates in my story and the dates in the real Harry Potter books are not connected. In my story, not only Hermione went back for her seventh year after Voldemort had died but so does everyone else. Most importantly, Dumbledore did not die. (I will explain later in my story why Dumbledore did not die in the sixth year as he plays an important role in my story)

I am changing the rating to M as further on my story will contain violence and some lemons between Dramione. Enjoy!  
>-<p>

_1 September 2007_

The golden trio and the rest of the Hogwarts' students proceeded up to the Great Hall for the feast. After the sorting of houses for the first year and the speech by Dumbledore, it is finally time for the much anticipated feast.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said and with a wave of his hand the food began to appear on their house tables.

As usual, Ron was stuffing his face with drumsticks and many more. But only Harry noticed Hermione gloomy expression.

"What's wrong Mione? Did that ferret say anything to you in the prefect's meeting?" Harry questioned Hermione.

Hermione shook her head in a defeated manner and said in a whisper, "I have been arranged to stay with Draco Malfoy this year in the Head common room located near the Astronomy Tower."

"What! Are they mad? I am going to have a talk with Dumbledore." Harry exclaimed while getting out of his seat.

Hermione pulled him back down and said, "It is no use, I had talked it out with McGonagall before the feast already. She said it was the Headmaster's decision to put us together in one common room as a privilege of being the Head boy and Head girl of the year".

Harry sighed and replied Hermione, "Ok… but if there is even a slightest hint of trouble from Malfoy, I would personally deal it".

Hermione nodded her head and returned back to finishing her pudding while Ron is still oblivious to what had happened had already finished his fourth helping of pudding.

After the feast, Hermione went up to the Astronomy Tower and said "Profiteroles", the portrait swung open to reveal Draco at the door.

"Look Granger, I know a lot of things have happened these recent years. I don't quite know how to explain but I have found myself coming back to complete my seventh year influenced by Dumbledore, my mother and somehow you." Draco stated plainly.

"Why are you telling me this? How am I involved in influencing you at all Malfoy?" Hermione replied.

"I am telling you this is because I want to call a truce with you since we will be staying together for the entire year. You…you are a different matter. Something just kept calling me to come back to Hogwarts or rather someone." Draco replied solemnly.

"I don't mind calling truce with you at all as I want to have a peaceful year this time round. But for the second part, I don't understand at all." Hermione replied while going up to her room.

"I myself don't understand it too Granger. But we shall see in the meantime what is going to happen. I happen find myself intrigued by you." Draco stated while going up to his room.

Hermione undressed and got into her tank top and shorts to get ready for sleep while feeling confused of what had transpired between her and Malfoy. Hermione could not forget how intense his eyes were on her while they were talking. It is almost like he could see right through her. She then fell into a deep sleep.

Draco was pacing up and down his room mentally scolding himself of slipping that information out. Indeed, he had been intrigued by Hermione ever since the first time he had met her.

He did not understand how a Muggle like her can be so clever and witty. Nor did he understand her kindness and she placing her trust easily with strangers. She was like a mystery to him and he could only continue observing her but at the same time also abiding to his pureblood traditions and all he had ever talked to her about in the whole time happened to be insults and more insults.

What he did not know until the very end would be that the something or someone whom had influenced him is ultimately his subconscious.

Today this kind of normal talk between he and she had unnerved him. Finally, he lie down on his bed and gradually let sleep overtake him, leaving the matters till tomorrow.

Unknowingly to them, at the other side of the Earth, someone spoke, "It is time, my master, to carry out the unfinished mission".  
>-<p>

It is a cliffhanger! But it is a preview to what is going to happen soon. Please R&R so that I can improve further in my story. These two chapters mostly consist of Draco point of view towards Hermione. No worries, Hermione's point of view will be coming up soon!


End file.
